Jack Sparrow/Gallery
Images of Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Promotional Images Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-04-f.jpg Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg At world's end.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean movie.jpg Dead man's chest.jpg Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Jack-Sparrow-Movie-Poster-11.jpg Disney Dream Portrait Series - Jack Sparrow - Where Magic Sets Sail....jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Disney Dream Portrait Series - Pirates - ..And Adventures Become Legendary.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow in the Disney Dream Portrait Series At World's End Banner.jpg JackTiedUpDMTNT.jpg Jack Sparrow Headshot.jpeg Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides - Characters 3.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides - Characters 2.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides - Jack 5.jpg Dead Man Tales No Tales poster.jpg Concept Art Sparrowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow. JackSketch1.jpg JackSketch2.jpg JackSketch3.jpg CursedJackConcept.jpg SkeletalJackConcept.jpg Jack on Dinghy AWE Concept Art.jpg Films ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_17.png Jack Sparrow under the curse of Aztec gold. Jack_and_Sinking_Jolly_Mon_COTBP.jpg Jack_and_Will.png Anamaria_ship.jpg Jack_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg 18024-5-large.jpg Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_3.png Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_16.png Jack_Sparrow_Hanging_COTBP.jpg Jack_Will_Fort_Charles_COTBP.PNG Jack_Fort_Charles_COTBP.jpg Jack_Last_Scene_COTBP.jpg First_duel_Will_and_Jack_3.png Jack_grabbed.png pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-4354.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-12849.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-9797.jpg PotC1_0643.jpg PotC1_2149.jpg JackandWill-Potc.png JackElizabeth.png JackMurtogMullroyElizabeth.png CotBPIslaDuel3.jpg JackSparrowPonderingTCOTBP.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Awe00.jpg Jack shoot Jack the monkey.png Jackkey.jpg Jack_Chief.jpg Jack_TDshack.jpg Jack_Jones_P2.jpg Norrington_introduced.png JackxLiz.jpg DMC_discovery.jpg JackLooksDMC.jpg Sea_Fight_Isla_Cruces_7.png Jack_defeats_KrakenP2.jpg Pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-14370.jpg POTC2 norrington-jack.jpg JackSparrow-DMC.png Jack'sDeal-DMC.png DavyJones'sHeart-DMC.png JackSparrow2-DMC.png ElizabethNorringtonSparrow-DMC.png NorringtonElizabethJack-DMC.png JackElizabeth-POTCDMC.png KrakenMouth-DMC.jpg DeadMan'sChest-DMC.jpg Jack-james-will.png Isla Cruces duel 12.png Norrington-jack-elizabeth.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg Jack_Hallucinates2.jpg Jack Pearl Locker.jpg Jack Crew P3.jpg Jack Up Down.jpg JackBarbossaKraken.jpg Jack_Beckett_AWE.jpg Jack_Escape.jpg Jack Will P3.jpg Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg Jack Brethren AWE.jpg Jack trades.png Jack Dutchman Hallucinations.jpg Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg Pearl_last_battle.jpg Giselle Jack Scarlett.jpg AWEJacklooksback.jpg POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg jack-and-lord-beckett.jpg Gibbs-with-Jack.jpg captain-jack-sparrow-and-joshamee-gibbs.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-12535.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg Jack-Cotton-AWE.png TiaDalmaandtheCrew.png TheCrewOfFlyingDutchman2.png Jacks-AWE.png Gibbs-elizabeth-barbossa-will-jack-marty.jpg AWE-Crew-before-Elizabeth-leaves.jpg SaoFengwithJack.png Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Johnny-depp-as-jack-sparrow-in-pirates-of.jpg Judgejack.png Jack draggedd2.jpg Jackvsroyalguardsinpalace3.jpg OST_JackChase.jpg Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg Jackscrumbelowdeck.jpg Iveseenathingortwo.jpg Jack Icannamefingersandpointnames.jpg QARDance.jpg Jackelicashipsinbottlespromo.jpg Jackwhitecapbay.jpg JackIwillnotbedoingitagain.jpg Jackelicacliff.jpg Jackpickingpistols.jpg Jackkickingchalicechest.jpg Jack Angelica Jungle.jpg Floatingwaterdrop.jpg JackappearingatFOY2.jpg Jackvsscrumandangelica.jpg Jackelicalovingmoment.jpg JackGibbs MovieSurfers.png Jackhilarioussmile.jpg Jack and Angelica Dance.jpg OSTQuartermasterandJackenteringcave.jpg OSTJackandPhilipThatIamfullyprepared.jpg Tumblr n2ndf0poEG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Jack-Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps-8973.jpg Barbossa-blackbeard-pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9178.jpg Jack_and_Gibs.png pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg HBhandingpeglegtojack.jpg Marina2.png Marina3.png Marina4.png Marina5.png Marina7.png pirates4-366.jpg pirates-379.jpg Teague-jack-prison-dog.jpg Pirates4-325.jpg pirates4-788.jpg Gibbs-Jack-Redcoats.png JackwithGibbs-OST.png SwiftSparrowZombieOfficers-OST.png JackAngelicadancing-OST.png pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14694.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Dead Men Tell No Tales 25.jpg|"Pirate's life." Dead Men Tell No Tales 26.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 30.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 33.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 43.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 45.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 48.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 51.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 52.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 59.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 60.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 62.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 63.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 64.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 65.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 68.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 69.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 70.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Captain Jack Sparrow HKDL.jpg Jack Sparrow Disneyland Ride.jpg Scan0003.jpg|A Magic Kingdom guide map featuring Jack Sparrow to promote Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2008.jpg|A Magic Kingdom guide map featuring Jack Sparrow for the refurbishment of Pirates of the Caribbean Video Games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Jack_Sparrow_KHII.png|Jack in Kingdom Hearts II. Captain Jack Sparrow (Undead) KHII.png|Jack under the curse of the Aztec treasure KH-2-HD-Jack-Sparrow.jpg Jack Sparrow KHIII Render.png|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts III. AlbumImage.ashx.jpeg KHIII Jack Sparrow.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 176.jpg KHIII Caribbean Standoff.png KHIII The return of Luxord.jpg KHIII Pirate forms.jpg KHIII Jack's negotiation.jpg|"Mustn't strike a pirate aboard ship when said pirate offers to confabulate." Jack Sparrow KHIII Rendition.jpg Jack Sparrow Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Kingdom Hearts Union χ: Jack Sparrow Costume KH3 Pirates of the Caribbean.png KH3Gibbsyellsfire.jpg Jack Sparrow Bad Breath On Luxord KH3.jpg Selfie With Jack Sparrow.jpg Jack Will Elizabeth Dead Men Chest Maelstrom KH3.jpg Sora & Jack Sparrow in KH3.jpg|''What?!'' ''Disney INFINITY Disney INFINITY - Jack Sparrow.png Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 6.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 7.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 8.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 1.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_screenshot_2.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean Disney Infinity figures.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box.jpg Jack Infininty Head.png Disneyinfinity.jpg Art-of-Disney-Infinity-02.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Pieces-of-eight.png Summer Tour Jack.png Jack_vs._Maccus.jpg POTC_Playables.jpg Jones_and_Jack_vs._Dutchman_Crew.png Atthehelm.jpg CrystalJack2.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzJackSparrow.png|Jack Sparrow's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Pirates.png|Jack on the Pirates app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Baymax.png|Jack emoji on the Big Hero 6 app icon. Miscellaneous Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow, Disney Universe JackSparrow_lego.png|Jack Sparrow in Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Disney Magical World ALAL.png Logo as of July, 28, 2016.png Monsters.png DMW2 - Captain Jack Sparrow Meet.jpg Ws-jack sparrow.png|Jack Sparrow in Disney Magic Kingdoms Cc-pirates of the caribbean.png Jack SparrowDH.png|Jack Sparrow in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Printed Media TCSBarnaclestorm.jpg TPCCortesGhost.jpg Barnacle_crew_JS7.jpg Snapshot_20100523_1.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover April 2004 Super Comics Special.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover August 2006 Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Mans Chest.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover December January 2007 Cheetah Girls.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover October 2006 Jack Sparrow.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover May 2007 Pirates Worlds End.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover June July 2007 Johnny Depp Pirates of the Caribbean.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover May 2004 Mega Quiz.jpg Merchandise Jack Sparrow Pin.jpg Jack Sparrow Pin 2.jpg Funko Pop! Jack Sparrow.jpg kingdom hearts jack sparrow.jpg Medicom-mickey mouse-jack sparrow-1-ic.jpg Mickey Jack Sparrow Pin.jpeg|Mickey as Jack Sparrow Pirates of the Caribbean - Mickey Mouse as Jack Sparrow.jpeg DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Mickey Mouse Only).jpeg Woody&sparrowHWpin.jpg Piratesamphibian.jpg Kermitpiratepin.jpg Disney Store Europe - Stitch dressed as a Pirate.jpeg Artist Proof (Gold) DisneyShopping.com - At World's End Series - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpeg Pirates of the Caribbean Pirate Hat and Wig for Adults.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-006.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-005.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-004.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-003.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-002.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-001.jpg EEGen1.gif Disneystockcertificate.jpg F64815d27fea.jpg pTRU1-17020906dt.jpg 1jacksparrow.jpg NC04162lg.jpg 0ae8cccc6efec5dfb739e5e7d2a51a6c.jpg blob__18428.1476279125.1280.1280.png|Dorbz figure Lego Jack Sparrow.jpg|LEGO figure Lego Jack Sparrow 2017.jpg Itty bitty jack sparrow.jpg Pirates Of The Caribbean Dead Man's Chest manga.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End manga.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Pirates of the Caribbean galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries